


Teenage Dream

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Arthur make a pact to ask their crushes to the prom. Ridiculous ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn’t have done this without A, who answered all my questions about American high school, and put up with my flailing. Also thanks to A, S, and S for the read throughs (even after I changed the plot multiple times). 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this, prompter! I really enjoyed writing it. Sorry for any and all artistic liberties taken with the American high school system. Title courtesy of Katy Perry.

“Ugh!” Elena collapses onto her bed, shifting the mattress under Arthur.

“It’s not the end of the world.”

“It is! This was my chance, Arthur, my last chance to get Gwaine to notice me as someone other than the girl who almost broke her ankle walking down some stairs.” She picks up a pillow and half-heartedly smothers herself with it.

“Come on, Els, we’ve gone over this before. Yes, it sucks that you didn’t get the lead, but you do have a part in the play as well as being the understudy to the lead.”

“Arthur. I play Woman at Market. My part doesn’t even have a name.”

Arthur changes tactic. “You could just talk to Gwaine anyway. Outside of a theater context, even.”

“I’ve tried! I just – he comes over and smiles and waves his hair and that’s it. Brain has gone south.”

“Don’t need to know, Els.”

“Not like that, pervert.” Elena picks up the pillow and smacks Arthur. “Anyway, how are you going to bag Merlin before graduation?”

“I’m not.”

“Why not?”

“Because, as I’ve said before – sensing a theme here, by the way – it’s not going to happen.”

“But he loooves you. And you want to have his gangly babies.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.”

“Hah!” Elena shouts triumphantly.

“That wasn’t me admitting defeat.” Arthur sighs, slightly more morose than he intended. Elena fixes him with a stare.

“Oh, Arthur. You really should speak to him. Blind people in Europe can see that he is crushing bad on you.” She sits up and rests her head on his shoulder. Arthur wraps an arm around her, squeezing her gently.

\---

Elena watches as Gwaine laughs with Lance. She was shocked when Gwaine first arrived at the school. The new kid had seemed to just be another guy happy to fuck around and not bother at school. Instead, after a few weeks Gwaine had become an active member of the theater group and shown a talent for acting, directing, and now, even writing.

It just isn’t fair.

Gwaine turns just slightly and catches her looking. He waves, giving her a half-smile. Elena feels herself blush horribly, but smiles and waves back.

“You should ask him out.” Gwen says, watching the exchange.

“Shut up, I can’t. I get all tongue tied and ridiculous around him. Even more than normal.” She adds hurriedly.

“Because Gwaine is so serious, all the time.” Gwen says, deadpan.

“This is different.”

“Fear of rejection means less when you’ll be moving halfway across the country to be surrounded by lots of other people.” Gwen points out.

“That doesn’t mean it won’t hurt.”

“Will the regret not hurt too?”

No, Elena thinks. It wouldn’t hurt, but it would linger. The rejection would be a closed book, regret would be an unfinished sentence, imperfect.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Gwen asks. 

“I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask Gwaine to prom.”

Gwen squeals at her.

“But,” Elena adds, a plan starting to form in her head. “I’ve got another idea too.”

\---

“No.”

“Come on, Arthur. Our last pact of high school. We’ll both ask our crushes to prom.”

“And when they say no?” Arthur asks.

“We’ll drown our sorrows in shitty beer at your after-prom party?”

Arthur rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes.

“This is all Gwen’s doing, isn’t it?”

“Yes, and no. Gwen started it, but I really want to now. C’mon, Arthur. It’s not like Merlin’s going to be mean about it, if he goes crazy and turns you down. Which he won’t.” 

No, Merlin would be embarrassed and lovely about it and Arthur wouldn’t even be able to hate him. Elena sounds so _sure_ that Merlin likes him, and Arthur wants to believe her. He blows out a long breath.

“Ok.”

“You’ll do it?” Elena asks.

“I’ll do it.”

“Awesome! We need to come up with plans.”

“Plans?” Arthur asks, a slow feeling of dread creeping over him.

“For wooing.” Elena says, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, obviously.” Arthur replies, slouching down in his chair. It was going to be a long conversation.

\---

That night Arthur lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts swirling. He is going to ask Merlin out, and just the thought makes his heart pound.

Arthur gets out of bed, knowing he’s not going to get much sleep tonight. He pulls the sheet of ideas he and Elena (mostly Elena) had put together.

Ways to Woo Merlin

Ask him to prom

  *  Something geeky – research needed
  * ~~In public?~~
  * dancing



After Prom party

  * more dancing
  * ???
  * profit!!



It wasn’t really inspiring confidence.

Arthur decides to focus on the research part, he can do research. After a hour or so of frustrated googling, Arthur’s ready to give up. He kind of likes the idea of Mobius intertwined hearts, but not quite sure how he can include them in his plan.

He pulls out some paper and tries to follow the instructions. The idea of a half turn is one he can’t quite wrap his head around, but he does more googling on how to make a regular Mobius strip, and that helps.

After 30 minutes he has a rough version of what’s on the screen. He’s pretty satisfied with that, considering it’s now two am, and he should almost definitely be in bed. Instead he picks up an offcut and starts fiddling with it, thinking about the best way to include the Mobius hearts in the act of asking Merlin out.

He shakes his head and looks down at the paper he’s started to fold. He frowns at it then refolds it, sharpening the creases. It takes a while, but the motions come back to him, and soon he’s produced an origami frog that Gwen taught him to make a few years ago. He sets it down on the table and makes it hop.

He smiles as he does it a few more times, happy he hasn’t forgotten it completely. He starts thinking about how he and Gwen had made tons of the things in the week after she’d learnt how to make them, but had never really gone any further.

He googles some simple origami patterns; envelopes, mushrooms, hearts, roses. By the time the watery light of dawn is coming through his blinds, Arthur has a plan for wooing Merlin.

\---

“It’s a frog.” Elena looks at Arthur’s tired eyes and wonders if the stress has got to him. He leans over and presses the frogs back, and she blink as it comes hopping over to her.

“Oh,” She pick it up and turns it around, copying Arthur’s movement. The frog does another little leap. She giggles, “that’s cool. I didn’t know you could do origami.”

“Gwen taught me a while ago. I’d almost forgotten.”

“Still not sure why this is so important.”

“I know how I’m going to ask Merlin to the Prom.” He waves the frog around.

“Origami?”

“Yeah, I figure I can make little things and leave them in places he’s likely to find them. There’s a pattern for a couple of envelopes and boxes so I can leave notes and things.”

Elena is impressed, she really didn’t think Arthur would go for asking Merlin out in a really complicated way, but he seems to have got behind the plan in a truly Arthur way. He pulls what look like streamers of paper out of his bag.

“This is going to be the final piece, only better.”

Elena’s skeptical until Arthur unravels it, and it’s a pair of interlinked hearts.

“That’s adorable.”

“Also it’s some physics math thing - Mobius strip?”

Elena nods. “I’ve heard of them, something to do with only having one side?”

“Yeah, I tried to learn about it but it made my head ache, but Merlin should be impressed.”

Elena grins at Arthur, “I am very impressed with your plan. When are you going to start?”

Arthur shrugs. “I’m thinking next week. This weekend I can get the supplies and start folding.”

“I thought I’d have to drag you kicking and screaming into this.”

“This isn’t too bad. It’s not going to be public, or huge, so I’m more comfortable.” Arthur starts putting the paperback into his bag. “What about you?”

Elena shrugs. “I’m stuck between accosting him and quoting Shakespeare, or luring him into doing a read through of a play, but the script is me asking him out.”

Elena still isn’t sure if her reluctance is a genuine desire to do something brilliant or nerves getting the better of her. “The first one is more impulsive, which I like. The second means more work, but I like how teen movie it is.”

“Then go for the second? May as well go for something you enjoy.” Arthur says.

“Point. I’d have to start writing now to get it all done in time.”

“No time like the present, carpe diem, etc.”

\---

Arthur sits back, flexing his fingers. His paper is a chaotic mess of print-outs, balls of scrunched up paper, and a few origami sculptures, standing in a row. Arthur’s pretty proud of his days work. 

Arthur pretty sure he can sneak the frog (now re-made in traditional green) onto Merlin’s desk before he gets there. Merlin’s not good at mornings, and is barely on time most days.

Arthur adds the word ‘PRESS’ to the frogs back in neat capitals, as he’s not sure if Merlin’s seen a hopping frog before.

Smiling, Arthur carefully drops the coat into his pocket for the following morning.

\---

Arthur gets to first period slightly early, and drops the frog onto Merlin’s desk. He dumps his bag on his desk and unpacks slowly, trying not to jump every time someone walks through the door.

Eventually Merlin arrives (last one, as always), and he hurries to his desk, muttering apologies.

He sees Merlin pick up the paper sculpture, placing it in the corner of his desk while he fumbles with his books. Once he’s settled, Merlin furtively examines the frog, putting it down on the table and making it hop. He stifles a giggle and does it again.

Arthur ducks his head, smiling down at his book. Even if this doesn’t come to anything, it was worth the effort just to make Merlin smile.

\---

Elena normally like rehearsals; slowly forming visions of the characters, the feeling when you get it, when the interactions get there, it’s invigorating. Being the understudy is not the most invigorating thing ever.

She sits and watches none the less. She loves watching talented people slip into a role, and Gwaine is definitely talented. So is Sophia, much to her annoyance.

Elena has brought a notepad, so she can scribble notes - both on the play and on her her own script.

The plot is going to be simple enough - her character needs to ask Gwaine’s character to the Prom. It’s the details she needs to decide on. It seems pointless to write a script if it’s not going to be different. She may as well ask him out normally.

\---

Arthur leaves a twirling bird, and a heart next. He doesn’t know if Merlin’s got them until Merlin joins him for lunch that day, and eagerly shows him.

“Watch.” Merlin throws the bird at Arthur. They both watch it trace circles in the air as it tumbles to the table. Arthur picks it up and throws it back.

“That’s pretty cool.”

“Isn’t it? I have no idea who made it, but it’s awesome.”

“Where did you get it?”

Merlin shrugs. “It was left on my desk. No note, just this with the instructions written on the wings. I don’t even know anyone who does origami.” Merlin holds the bird, examining it again. “I’ve got a frog, too, back at home. It hops, when you press it’s back. Pretty awesome.” He pauses, and Arthur tries not to let anything show.

“I also got a heart, which was nice.” Merlin says, blushing.

“Romantic.” Arthur says, watching Merlin’s blush deepen. “No clues about who your secret admirer is?”

“No. It’s a complete mystery. I’m hoping a clearer sign will be left next time.”

Arthur shrugs, fighting a smile. At least Merlin isn’t freaking out.

\---

“Oh, wow!” Elena says as she opens her Yearbook. The committee have really outdone themselves with the photos and anecdotes.

“Arthur, look, this is awesome.”

They’re sitting at Elena’s dining room table, supposedly to put the finishing touches to their history essays, but the Yearbooks were proving to be a big distraction.

“You need to sign mine, Arthur. I expect something wonderful and heartbreaking.”

“No pressure then.”

“Arthur, soon we’ll be moving.” She says, and her chest constricts. The thought of not seeing Arthur almost every day is terrifying.

“It’s not a million miles away, I’ve already said I’ll visit.” Arthur says, flicking through his book.

“I want to be crying when I read your goodbye.”

“You’ll be crying anyway, Els.” Arthur points out.

“Not the point, idiot.” Elena punches him on the arm.

\---

Arthur catches up with Merlin the next day.

“You looked at the yearbook?”

“Yeah, my photo is god awful, but that was to be expected.” Merlin smiles at him. Arthur has seen Merlin’s photos, searched it out after checking his own and Elena’s. Merlin is grinning widely, like someone said something to make him laugh. Arthur can almost imagine him joking with the photographer, as he sits for the take. “Yours was good.” Arthur blinks at him. “Your photo. You look good. Like yourself, I mean.” Merlin says, tips of his ears going red.

“Oh, thanks. I don’t think yours was bad. You looked - happy.”

“Thanks.” Merlin says, beaming. “You’re going to sign my book, yeah?”

“Sure. You’ll do mine?”

Merlin nods once, fumbling with his bag to get his book out.

“Now?” Arthur asks, weakly. 

“Yeah? Unless you’re busy - it can wait, I just thought, as we’re here.”

“No, that’s fine. Yes, let’s do it.” Arthur says, not wanting to be weird. He pulls the book out and hands it over.

Inwardly he’s panicking, he needs to write something. They’re friends, so something nice, something funny, maybe. But not soppy, and not a declaration of undying need to suck Merlin’s cock.

Oh, god now he’s thinking of Merlin’s cock. This is not going well.

“Can I have a look?” he says, trying to focus his brain on something else.

“Sure. Only Gwen and Lance signed it, so, it’s a bit dramatic.” Merlin says, ducking his head. Arthur nods and opens the book, flicking through to the page.

Gwen’s was full of old inside jokes and references to things from way back in junior high. Lance’s was unreal, no one other than him could get away with saying those things with a straight face.

He pulls a pen out of a pocket and finds a blank corner.

_Merlin, gonna miss you, but I still have that (once) white shirt that didn’t fully survive Biology. All the best, Arthur_

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you still have that shirt! Why would you even keep that?” Merlin asks, reading Arthur writing upside down.

Arthur shrugs, “never got around to getting rid of it.”

Arthur had worked with Merlin as a lab partner once, and once only. It had involved the use of a deep purple dye, that stubbornly stains clothes. Merlin had managed to get it down Arthur’s shirt within five minutes of having the vial. He had been ridiculously apologetic and Arthur had been a dick until Merlin had snapped back at him. The rest of the lab had been carried out in stilted silence. The next day Merlin had arrived at class with a peace offering of a coffee, which Arthur had accepted gracefully.

It had marked the start of a friendship that had quickly turned into a crush on Arthur’s part.

Merlin hands Arthur’s book back to him. Arthur flips it open and reads Merlin’s message.

_You’re a wonderful human bean. Good luck with everything! Merlin_

“Thanks, I think.” Arthur says, shaking his head.

“It’s a compliment, and a pun! What’s not to be thankful for?”

“You’re so weird, Merlin.” Arthur claps him on the shoulder. “Thanks, though. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you.”

\---

Gwaine’s at his locker, shoving in his books haphazardly. Elena takes a deep breath and walks over, firmly ignoring Arthur’s voice in her head telling her to ask him out. She refuses to make a complete fool of herself.

“Hi.”

“Elena, hi!” He smiles at her and her heart skips a beat like she’s in a shitty romance novel. “What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you’d sign my yearbook?” She says, holding out the book.

“Of course!” Gwaine takes the yearbook out of Elena’s hand. He grabs a pen from his locker and frowns at Elena in thought for a second. Elena wills herself not to blush under his scrutiny.

“This is a good photo, you look good.”

“Oh! Thanks.” She says, cringing inwardly as she hears herself squeak.

Gwaine starts scribbling. He finishes with a flourish and closes it, handing it back.

“Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Elena manages to say goodbye and walk away, and doesn’t look until she’s out of sight. The message is simple:

_Been great working with you these last few months. Thanks for everything. Good luck for the future. Gwaine x_

She tells herself it’s silly to have expected more.

\---

_A clue to my identity_

Arthur folds up the note and puts it into the folded envelope, along with the dragon. It had taken his hours to actually get it looking like a dragon, and he’s hoping that Merlin gets it too.

He manages to post the items through the slots in Merlin’s locker and ducks away without being noticed by anyone. He wants to linger, spy on Merlin when he found the sculptures, but he also doesn’t, the exposure - however slight - is enough to make sweat break out on his forehead.

In the end, the bell for class goes before Merlin appears at his locker, Arthur trudges to class, feeling jittery with unspent adrenaline.

\---

“A dragon, really?” Gwen asks, sitting down next to Arthur.

“Keep it down, will you?” Arthur says in a hiss.

“It’s a good job Merlin is a bit oblivious. He thinks it’s someone from the Dungeons and Dragons club.”

“We have a dungeons and dragons club?”

“Apparently so.” Gwens shrugs. “Point is, he hasn’t guessed yet. When are you going to reveal yourself?”

“Soon. Next week or so.” 

“I’m so excited! How are you going to do it?” Gwen grins widely, squeezing Arthur’s arm.

“I’m going to keep it a secret, if that’s ok? I feel weird about lots of people knowing how I’m going to woo Merlin before Merlin knows. Is that alright?”

“Of course it is. I think that’s really romantic.” Gwen says. “One thing though: woo, really?”

Arthur groans and drops his head to the table. “Blame Elena. She keeps using the word and now it’s stuck.”

Gwen pats his arm.

\---

Elena lines her pages up, and staples them together. The pages are still warm from the printer, and she runs her fingers over the print.

_A Love Story by Elena Gawant_

It’s thin, only a couple of pages long, but it’s still a creation and she’s proud of herself for doing it. Now all she has to do is get Gwaine to do his part.

She feels slightly bad for hijacking Gwaine at the end of rehearsals - he’s spent the most part of the last two hours acting - but it seems the best time.

“Do I finally get to see what you’ve been scribbling at for the past few weeks?”

“I didn’t think you’d noticed - I hope I wasn’t too distracting? I was trying to be discrete.” Elena stops, aware she’s babbling again.

“It’s fine, I didn’t mind. Just curious.”

“Well, here it is!” She brandishes a copy of the script. Gwaine takes it out of her hand and looks at the cover. “It’s just something short and ridiculous, but I was hoping you’d read it through with me? Just to see how it plays out.”

“Sure. How many parts are there?”

“Just two, which is why I waited - it only needs us two.”

“Cool. So, what’s the background?”

“Romance, mostly.” Elena says. 

Gwaine turns a chair around and straddles it, resting his arms on the back. “What kind of romance - Romeo and Juliet? Heathcliff and Catherine?”

“More medieval than that.” Elena says.

“Ah, are there knights? Do I get to rescue a fair maiden?” Gwane asks, excitedly.

Elena bites her lip, wondering if this was actually a good idea.

“It’s a fairly straight take on the trope, yes. Although there’s a bit of a twist ending.”

“And that is?”

“Let’s just say you don’t get to do all the romancing.” Elena says.

“So you’re going to woo me, are you?” Gwaine asks. “I’ll have you know I’m very high maintenance.”

“I can only imagine your haircare bills.”

“Hey! My hair is a work of art, I’ll have you know!” Gwaine says, although his offended persona is ruined by his splutters of laughter. “Give me the script then, let me see your wooing skills.”

“Right, ok.” Elena says, stomach swooping again. She takes a deep breath and holds out a copy. “One thing. No skipping to the end. One read through, as it is.”

Gwaine raises an eyebrow and Elena is pretty sure he knows something is going on. Thankfully he goes along with it.

“As you wish.”

Elena stands up and opens the script. Gwaine follows suit.

“Sir Gwaine is out questing in the woods, when he comes across a fair maiden in the woods.” Elena says, then gestures for Gwaine to start. 

“Oh, fair maiden! Why are you sad? It is a beautiful day, surely the beauty of your smile should match it?”

“Good sir knight, how can it? For there is a ball, and I have no one to go with.”

“Surely not, fair maiden!”

“It is true! If I may be so bold, sir knight, would you take me to the ball?”

Gwaine looks down at the page.

“There’s nothing else? Where’s the rest of it?”

Elena shrugs, heart pounding. “Depends on if you’re willing to take the maiden to the ball.”

“Are you - is this - the ball’s meant to be prom?”

Elena nods once. 

Gwaine lets out a laugh. “That’s brilliant, yes, I suppose it is my duty as the noble knight to take the fair maiden to the ball.” 

“The fair maiden thanks you.” 

“I would like to point out my lines are much better than that.” Gwaine says, shaking his head. Elena laughs, shakily from the adrenaline rush. 

“I really have to go,” Gwaine says, “but, I’ll catch you later.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Elena says dazed. It’s then she realises he’s taken the script with him.

As soon as Gwaine leaves the room, she starts dancing. 

\---

Arthur uses the locker trick again for the last gift, he gives himself a pass on the creativity of this part given he’ll be revealing himself very soon.

 _Picnic tables at the park, after school, if you want to know who I am_ the note reads, accompanied by a rose. He convinces himself not to stay to watch.

He races out of school and drives as fast as he can without breaking the law. Merlin will walk - the park actually isn’t that far, he just wants to be sorted before Merlin gets there.

He sets out the hearts on top of the table. In the middle of one heart he places the rose, the other a note with the word _Prom?_ on it.

He sits at the table and waits. He sees Merlin coming. He sees the moment Merlin spots him - he freezes for a moment and keeps on walking.

“Arthur?”

“Merlin.”

“It was you?”

“Yeah,” Arthur says. Merlin catches sight of what’s on the table. He runs a finger over the rose. “Are you - I’m asking a question.”

“You are.” Merlin smiles, picking up the paper and sitting down at the table.

“You’re killing me here.” Arthur says, although his stomach has stopped clenching. Merlin is smiling (not laughing), that has to be a good sign.

“My answer’s yes, Arthur.”

Arthur blinks, his brain takes a while to catch up.

“Really?”

“Yes!” Merlin says, grinning widely. Arthur can feel himself grinning back.

“That’s fantastic!” He stands up and leans over the table. Merlin tilts his head up to meet the kiss. It’s mostly chaste, but it’s still enough to get Arthur’s heart racing again. When they part he sits back down, still grinning. Merlin’s blushing in a way that’s adorable.

Merlin clears his throat and looks down at the table “How did you make this, it’s brilliant.”

“You have to guess. Your reputation as a science nerd rests on getting this right, by the way.”

“Oh, a challenge.” Merlin starts trying to untwist the paper, rotating one of the hearts through his fingers.

Arthur watches Merlin frown down at the paper, amazed by the fact he can sort of look at Merlin without it being too weird.

“Oh, oh! It’s a Mobius strip!”

“I won’t have to revoke your geek card then.” Arthur says.

“That’s brilliant. I can’t believe you went to all this effort, thank you.”

Arthur shrugs, “It was worth it.”

Merlin stands up and moves around the table to sit next to him, pressing all down Arthur’s side. Arthur wraps an arm around Merlin’s waist, and kisses him again.

\---

Arthur gives Merlin a ride home, and they kiss in the car, parked up outside Merlin’s house. When Merlin finally gets out of the car, Arthur watches him walk all the way to the door, and then into the house. He gets his phone out of his pocket and texts Elena the news. She replies with a combination of smiley faces and exclamation marks.

A few seconds later his phone rings.

“Tell me everything, Arthur.”

\---

The day of prom is mostly spent in a flurry of exchanging texts with Elena ( _there are no steps for you to fall down in the gym, Els_ , and _Merlin’s not going to be paying attention to your shoes_ ), and getting his house party proof.

Leon and Lance show up early afternoon and together they shift all the expensive stuff into the garage and lock the door. Together they’ve managed to scrape together some cheap beer and Leon brings an offering of the nastiest looking vodka Arthur has ever seen.

“It was a present, but no one in my house will drink it.” Leon shrugs.

“We’ll drown it in soda.” Lance says, filling the fridge with bottles of cola.

The house is declared party-ready, and they reward themselves with a beer and a few rounds of Mario Kart.

Lance swears as his phone goes off in the middle of a course. He puts the wheel down and answers.

Arthur ignores the conversation in order to concentrate on handed Leon’s ass to him. He whoops as he crosses the line, laughing at Leon’s groaning.

“We should probably start getting ready.” Leon says, looking at his watch. “Who was on the phone, Lance?”

“Gwaine. Wants to know what color dress Elena is wearing, so I gave him Gwen’s number.”

“Wonder what he’s up to?”

Lance shrugs and stands up. “We’ll see tonight.”

“Yeah. See you later, Arthur.”

“Later.” Arthur says, flopping back down on the sofa.

\---

Elena makes her way down the stairs, heart thumping. She’s so happy she managed to find some awesome flats to wear with her long dress. She’s nervous enough as it is without dealing with heels.

The doorbell rings, and she opens it. Gwaine is standing there in an honest to god suit (no tie, the shirts left open to show off his necklace, and that suits Elena just fine). He looks _hot_.

“Hi,” She says, managing not to squeak.

“Hi.” Gwaine replies.

“Do you want to come in a second? I just need to get my bag.”

“Sure. Oh, I got you this.” Gwaine says, holding out a box. Inside is a small corsage with with flowers and deep blue ribbons that matched her dress.

“Oh, wow. This is beautiful, thank you. She takes it out of the box and runs a finger over the silk flowers. She looks up at Gwaine. “Put it on me?”

“Sure.” Gwaine says, taking the corsage back. Elena holds out an arm and bites her lip as Gwaine gently ties the corsage around her wrist. 

“You look beautiful.” He says, looking serious for once.

“Thank you.” Elena whispers. The moment is broken by her dad appearing in the hall with a camera.

“You look wonderful, dear.” He says, bending to kiss her on the cheek.

“Thanks, dad.” She mutters.

“And you must be Gwaine.” He says, holding out a hand.

“Yes, nice to meet you, sir.” There’s a moment when her dad just looks at Gwaine and she holds her breath, but whatever he sees there, he must approve, as he smiles and lets go. Elena starts breathing again.

“And you.” He waves the camera. “One photo and then I’ll let you go.”

Gwaine steps closer, wrapping an arm around Elena’s shoulder. Elena leans into him a bit, inhaling the smell of his cologne. The flash leaves spots dancing in her vision.

“Good, perfect.” Her dad says, “you two go have fun. Say hi to Arthur for me. ”

“I will, dad. See you later.” Elena grabs her bag and leads Gwaine out of the door.

The night air is cool on her overheated skin. They walk to Gwaine’s car and he opens the door for her.

“Milady,” he bows, so exaggerated he’s almost doubled over.

“Thank you, kind sir.” Elena says, laughing.

\---

Arthur rang the doorbell to Merlin’s house. He’d been here before during a project, but this felt a lot different.

Mrs. Emrys answered the door, and smiled warmly, letting Arthur in.

“Hello, Arthur. You’re looking very smart.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Emrys.”

“It’s Hunith. Merlin should be down soon. Do you want to come through to the living room?”

Arthur followed Merlin’s mom and sat down on the sofa.

“I hear you’re having a party after the dance?”

“Yes, yes.”

“I’m not going to ask when it’ll finish, as I’m sure you won’t know.”

“No, not really. Most people will have a curfew, though. I can give Merlin a ride back, if you’d prefer. Or, I have a spare room. Elena’s staying over, as well, and some of the guys will crash on sofas or the floor..” He adds hurriedly, in case Mrs. Emrys gets the wrong idea.

“Best ask Merlin. Speaking of him-” She looks over Arthur’s head. Arthur turns in his seat and sees Merlin standing in the doorway.

“Mom, stop terrorizing Arthur.” He says as he pulls on his jacket. Arthur stands up and gets a good look at him. He’s wearing a simple tux, complete with tie. His hair has been artfully tousled (as opposed to his normal scruffiness).

“Hi.” Merlin says, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Hi,” Arthur replies mindlessly. A small cough behind him jolts him out of his daze.

“You two should be going.”

“Yeah, yes.” Merlin nods, walking past Arthur to hug his mom. “I’ll see you later, ok?”

“Your curfew is two am, but Arthur has an offer, if you’d prefer.”

Merlin looks at Arthur expectantly.

“I’ve got a few people crashing at mine, if you wanted to? Save trying to find a ride home.”

Merlin swallows and nods. “That sounds good. If that’s ok with you, mom?”

“You two have fun, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Merlin kisses his mom on the cheek and leads Arthur out of the house. They get to Arthur’s car and Merlin stops at the door, turning to look at Arthur.

“You look good.” He says, pulling Arthur in for a kiss.

“So do you,” Arthur replies when they part.

\---

The gym had been transformed for the night, with banners and streamers in the school colors, and a disco ball hanging from the center of the ceiling, sending patterns of coloured light arching across the students.

The DJ was good - artfully mixing tracks. Arthur winces at the noise, pressing against his eardrums. He pulls Merlin towards the tables set up around the edge of the room.

“Drink?” 

“Yeah, water?”

“Cool.” 

By the time Arthur is on the way back, Merlin has been joined by Gwen and Lance, and Elena and Gwaine. Lance moves from his seat next to Merlin when he sees Arthur, leaving it free for him. Arthur murmurs a thanks and sits down, greeting everyone as he does. 

Merlin shifts closer, pressing his thigh against Arthur’s. 

They spend a while chatting, and pillaging the buffet. It’s not until after the announcements of King and Queen (Cenred and Vivian), that they start moving to the dancefloor. 

\---

The party is in full swing. There’s some music playing, the bass so loud that Arthur’s not sure what the song actually is, despite the fact that it came from his own music collection.

There are people bouncing along to it regardless, drinks in one hand, spilling liquid over the carpet. He gets pulled into a dancing group by Sophia, who’s still got her eye on him after all this time. Arthur fends her off, and pulls Merlin after him. He’d feel sorry for her if he thought he feelings were genuine, rather than status-induced lust.

Merlin tugs on his hand and gestures towards a sofa. Elena and Gwaine are sitting there having what looks like a pretty in depth conversation. Suddenly Elena laughs and Gwaine watches her, obviously admiring her.

Merlin looks to be on the verge of cooing. Arthur just grins and pulls Merlin away, into the kitchen.

\---

It’s not until after he’s finished watching Leon and Perc playing a game of beer pong that Arthur realises that Merlin’s disappeared. Arthur walks into the kitchen to see if Merlin has gone to find Gwen and Lance. He finds the three of them bouncing along to the Black Eyed Peas. Merlin’s not quite flailing, but he is laughing, and Arthur’s more than willing to join in at this point.

He walks up to them and catches one of Merlin’s hands. Merlin jerks and grins when he sees Arthur. His hair is flattened a bit and his tie is off, hanging out of his trouser pocket.

“Arthur!” Merlin shouts, pulling him closer. Gwen shifts to allow him space and he starts to dance along. They’re joined by more people, until there’s barely room for them all, and they’re almost blocking the way to the sink, but they’re having far too much fun.

\---

Elena takes the drink that Gwaine holds out to her.

“Thanks.”

Gwaine flops down next to her, smiling lazily. He’s definitely tipsy, giggling a lot more freely than earlier. When he finishes taking a drink she notices that he’s got soda as well.

“You’re not drinking any more?”

“It’s rude to get drunk if my date isn’t.”

“And you’re a perfect gentlemen.”

“Exactly.” Gwaine says, taking her hand in his and kissing the back. She wants to laugh at how ridiculous he is, and she can tell from the look is his eyes he knows it, but at the same time her heart pounds at the gentle brush of lips. When he pulls back she leans towards him, kissing him. Gwaine makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat, before bringing a hand up to bury it in her hair.

Gwaine tastes of beer and cola, but she doesn’t mind, doesn’t mind when his tongue dips into her mouth. She’s been brave, and it’s paying off, and she’s feeling pretty smug right now.

“Full of surprises, hm?” Gwaine murmurs against her lips. “I like it.” he pulls back and sits back on the sofa, pulling her against him. She’s content to lie there, people watching.

\---

“Fuck,” Merlin mutters as they walk into Arthur’s bedroom.

“What?”

“I didn’t bring anything to sleep in.”

“Oh, well. I have some stuff you could borrow?” Arthur says, moving to his chest of drawers.

“Thanks.”

Arthur pulls out a couple of pairs of sweats and tee-shirts. Merlin takes the clothing and then stops, nervously fiddling with them.

“I’m going to use the bathroom. Make yourself comfortable.” Arthur says, moving towards the door. His stomach is tight with tension and he feels unsteady - although he’s blaming that on the alcohol.

He gulps down some water and washes up. By the time he gets back to the bedroom, Merlin is sleeping on Arthur’s bed. Arthur swallows hard at the sight and carefully lies down next to him.

\---

Elena wakes up slowly. She’s warm and comfortable, and got the slightly fuzzy feeling that only a party can produce.

She rolls over away from the bright light of the window. Gwaine is sleeping on the floor, topless. Elena allows herself to look for a while, admiring the muscled chest and broad shoulders.

Gwaine stretches and rolls over, blinking. Elena rolls back, staring at the ceiling.

“Morning.” He says, voice gruff.

“Morning.” Elena replies, rolling to look again. Gwaine sits up, groaning and stretching his back out.

“You know you could’ve slept in the bed, if you had wanted.” Elena blurts, blushing. Gwaine smirks up at her.

“I was being a gentleman.”

“Maybe I would’ve been happy with a bit of roguish behaviour.”

Gwaine chuckles and moves to sit on the bed. Elena takes a deep breath and sits up, aware she’s not wearing underwear under her pajamas. Gwaine leans down to kiss her, hand warm against her waist.

“We don’t have any condoms.” Gwaine points out, kissing her jaw.

“We’ll have to do something else, then.” Elena gasps, running her hands over Gwaine’s chest.

\---

The final weeks of school were an odd mix of the rush of revision, finals, and graduation, interspersed with afternoons curled up on Merlin’s sofa watching DVDs, or playing on Arthur’s wii.

The summer spread in front of Arthur, both long and terrifyingly short. He and Merlin will have been together only a few months when they both move away. 

“I’ll visit, it’ll be fine. It’s what Skype was made for, after all.” Merlin says, squeezing Arthur’s hand. Arthur nods and leans in for a kiss. 

\---

It’s nearing the end of summer and the four of them take a break from packing and organising to go out for food.

“Our first double date.” Elena says, when she suggests the idea. She threads an arm through Arthur’s. “It’ll be awesome.”

It’s not long before Gwaine and Merlin are teaming up to mock Arthur, but Merlin’s leg is pressed up against his, and Arthur knows Merlin is just messing. Gwaine apologises after a sharp elbow from Elena, which leads to many comments about trousers and who wears them from Arthur. 

Gwaine just laughs, and pulls Elena to him, saying how he loves his little tyrant. Arthur smiles, realising exactly how brilliant Gwaine and Elena are together.

“You two are ridiculous.” Arthur announces to Elena, in the car after he’s dropped off Merlin and Gwaine.

“Pot, meet kettle.” Elena replies, yawning. “Besides, you should be grateful. You’d have never made a move on Merlin if not for me.”

“That’s true, I should thank you.” Arthur says, serious.

“Don’t be silly, Arthur.” Elena says. “We’re going to be fine, you know - all four of us.” She says, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I didn’t say we weren’t going to be.” Arthur says, knowing it’s pointless to try and deflect Elena when she’s already seen through him.

“I know. Still true though.”

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Arthur says.


End file.
